TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell
TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell is an AU fanfiction series that takes place in the 2012 TMNT universe created by StormieCreater. It takes place after the turtles have met April and Casey. The story also has characters from other people. Stories Season 1 * Mutation High * Mutation Scouts * Together Since Lost Time * Milly Goes Solo * Forbidden Love * Mutation High 3 Season 2 * The Sercet Crush Within * Desme's Revenge * A Star is Born * An Old Nymph Friend * Underground Scavenger Hunt * Mutation Finale Season 3 * A Picture Worth Taking * Teenage Mutant Ninja...Gnomes?? * Siren Out of Water * Stories from the City * The Stone and the Orb * Cold War II Season 4 * Purple and Pink * Human High * Chatterbox * Searching for Tyla * The Final Battle: Back to the Underworld * The Final Battle: TBC... Post-TMNT Stories * Second Thoughts * TMNT Descendants Characters Turtle Family * Leonardo- The enthusiastic ninja prodigy and leader of the turtles. He is a mature and hard-working perfectionist who tries to keep the brothers together. He is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and wouldn't let anyone hurt them. * Raphael- The hotheaded member of the turtles. Raphael has an explosive temper, which can be triggered when people make fun of him and tick him off. He also can be sarcastic and teasing to his brothers especially Donnie and Leo, whom he holds a love-hate relationship. Despite this, he has a soft side that is only brought out around people he's most comfortable with. * Donatello- The brains of the turtles. Donnie is the most intelligent, and his peers sometimes can't understand him because his communication skills are technical and on a deeper level of intelligence. Tense under pressure, he sometimes lashes out on people who rush him into finishing his work. Nevertheless, he is compassionate and loving, never wishing any thing to happen to his brothers and sisters. * Michelangelo- The prankster and youngest brother of the turtles. Mikey is the party comedian of the group, who likes to crack jokes and pull pranks. He can sometimes annoy his brothers and they sometimes take him for granted with his innocent and childish behavior. Nevertheless, being the baby brother of the group he is the most taken care of. * Iredessa- Nicknamed "Odette", she is the youngest turtle sister of the turtle brothers. She is the baby of the group and sometimes her brothers overprotect her for her safety. She is naive and childish, though well-meaning. She is rivals with Echo, yet she has a secret crush on him. She is also Tyla's roommate in Mutation High. The Power Turtles * Samuel-''' The eldest of the Power turtles who is an elemental master of fire. He is much like Leo, though more skiddish and dorkish. He is nicknamed Sammy. * '''Ralphael- The second eldest of the Power Turtles who is an elemental master of water. Much like Raph, he has a temper, but it is hidden under a shell of annoyance and reserved behavior. His temper is more of sarcasm than temperment. He is nicknamed Ralph. * Gabriella- The middle turtle of the Power Turtles who's an elemental master of light. Gabriella is an artist and loves to create things with her own two hands, yet also a part time inventor. Gabriella is also very socially awkward and introverted, so it is hard for her to make friends. She has a huge crush on Donatello. Her nickname is Gabby. * Francesco- The second youngest of the Power Turtles who's an elemental master of earth. He is much like Mikey, though smarter, wittier and clever. He loves to invent, much like his sister. He has a crush on Rivka O'Brien, a friend of the Power Turtles. His nickname is Frisco. * Tylena- The youngest of the Power Turtles who's an elemental master of air. She is a member of the Courageous Crew. Her element is the most powerful element, which can only hold the entities of peace and chaos at the same time. Because of this, she is the most powerful elemental master out there. She has a crush on Otto. Her nickname is Tyla. She is Odette's roommate in Mutation High. Allies * April O' Neil- The turtles' human friend and Donatello's love interest. * Casey Jones- The turtles' other human friend who is rivals with Donatello. * Othello- He is a member of the Courageous Crew and Tyla's love interest. He was once part of the foot clan until he betrayed them and fled, with one of his tail masks torn from the escape. Courageous Crew- They are the best friends of Tyla and Odette. * Echo- An old friend of Odette's who's a mutant sea turtle, a member of the Courageous Crew and Odette's her rival and crush. He is hot tempered and sarcastic, with a mutual rivalry and crush on Odette, but refuses to admit it. * Willemse- A good-hearted mutant horseshoe crab who's a member of the Courageous Crew. * Roari- A tomboyish mutant lizard who's a member of the Courageous Crew. * Saige- A calm and quiet sea turtle who's one of Gabby's roommate and Echo's sister. She has a crush on Leo. * Liola- Saige and Echo's cousin studious sea turtle cousin who's a bit timid and nervous at times. * Lilo- Saige and Echo's other cousin who's an introverted artist. Mutation High Allies * Sadie- Saige and Gabby's enthusiastic and loud roommate with angel wings and a fox tail. * Henry- Frisco's nerdy monkey roommate. * Ray- Frisco's cool lizard roommate and Sadie's boyfriend. * Amethyst- Tyla and Odette's hyperactive and boy crazy roommate who's a minor mutant cat. * Faye- Tyla and Odette's timid and shy roommate who's a mutant butterfly. * Chet- Amethyst's athletic and quiet love interest. * Mercutio- Faye's affectionate love interest. * Mei- Henry's love interest who's an elf.